


The Photograph

by AkashaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/ Threesum, M/M, Multi, Photography, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaMoon/pseuds/AkashaMoon
Summary: Hermione hired Colin to catch her boyfriend cheating, but she never would have suspected he was cheating on her with her best friend. Will she be able to forgive them, or will it turn into something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me obviously, I just like to play with the characters a bit

I can't believe it.  
I can't.  
But I have the proof of his deceit in my hand, I can't believe he's fucking my best friend! I knew Draco was cheating on me, I had hoped he wasn't even prayed, but why did it have to be Harry?

“Hey love what are you doing out here?” I didn't see him come up behind me, his blonde hair glistening in the sun light. “Hermione, are you listening?”  
“Hi Dray,” my tone clipped.  
His brow furrowed in confusion, “What's the matter Mia? Aren't you supposed to be in Charms? I thought the Head Girl was above skiving classes.”  
“I just got some difficult news that I'm trying to process is all.”  
“Is everything okay? Are your parents okay, I though the healer at Mungo's-”  
“Draco, it's not my parents,” I turn to face him and look into his sparkling eyes, all the memories of us together, the smiles laughter, the fighting and making up, I can't do this right now, I need to clear my head. “I need a little space to think, I'm going up to my room, I'll talk to you later.”  
“But, Mia-”  
“Please Dray, later.” He's leaning forward to kiss me, and I turn my head, his lips touch my cheek, “later.”

I think I'm going to pace a whole in the floor. When I hired Colin to spy on Draco I never thought he would be with Harry. I knew that coming back for 7th year was going to be different from the beginning. I didn't expect to become friends with the Slytherins or that Harry and Ron would as well. I didn't expect that late night studying sessions would turn into late night snogging sessions but they did. I fell for Draco Malfoy, the boy that tormented me, called me foul names, but when we came back he was different. He apologized and I could tell he meant it. Our tentative friendship just blossomed into a relationship, so why? Why would he do this to me?

“Mione!!”  
Shit, it's Harry.  
“Mione, open up you missed classes are you okay?!” He's going to bang through the door if I don't open it up but I don't know if I can see his face at the moment.  
“Mione, please I'm worried about you.” Like hell you are “I brought you my notes, and the homework assignment, I made sure that they are legible, please open up.”  
I walked to the door and opened it a crack, “Hey Harry, I'm really not up to visitors right now, thank you for the notes, I'm just... not feeling great right now.”  
He honestly looks concerned, but I just don't have it in me to care at the moment.  
“Okay, well here is your notes. I guess I'll just go find Draco, we were going to meet at the pitch later but I guess if you don't want any visitors I'll see if he wants to go now. We're going to play a seekers game if you feel like joining us.”  
My heart sinks, and I can feel bile rising up my throat, “I think I'll pass, I really need to lay down I think I'm going to be sick.” As he leaves I run to the bathroom and I throw up what little I had to eat this morning. I pull out the picture Collin gave me, the image is clear and perfect, Draco and Harry, my boyfriend and my best friend, in the Gryffindor locker room, skin glistening from the steam of the showers. They are both topless, tongues down each others throats. Draco is holding onto Harry's shoulders digging his nails into his skin as Harry fumbles for Draco's zipper. Draco throws his head back in ecstasy as Harry bites him in the crook of his neck. The scene ends there and replays itself over and over, all I can do is watch. With each passing second my anger gets more intense until I feels as though I will explode. I know that I need to confront them, and I need to do it now. If I don't I wont have the courage to do it.

Walking down to the pitch I'm not sure what to expect I just hope that they aren't too involved, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I watch them from under the stands, they are really playing a seekers game at the moment. I sit and watch them, they both are truly beautiful. Draco with his blonde hair and pale skin, Harry with his black hair and sun kissed skin, opposites, but perfectly matched. As they touch down I can here my pulse speed up, I walk up closer in the shadows so that I'm still covered, but I can hear what they are saying.

“Do you think Mia is okay? She seemed to be really off this morning, she never skips class.”  
“I'm not sure Dray, she didn't look too hot when I went to give her the notes.”  
They continued to walk to the lockers and I followed as best I could. As they got to the doors, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and spun him around pinning him to the door.  
“Harry, I don't think this is a good idea, this is a mistake.”  
“A mistake? Really? Is that why I can feel your cock hard against me right now” Harry leaned into kiss Draco and Dray turned his head, almost in the exact way I did this morning.  
“Harry, I love Hermione, I shouldn't have let this go so far, I'm sorry but I can't, and I need to tell her.” Harry pushed himself off of Draco and just stared at him. “She's your best friend, don't you feel bad? My stomach has been in knots ever since, every time I see Mia I just want to burst out and tell her the truth, it's killing me. I've got to tell her.”  
“I know,” Harry hung his head, “You know how I feel about you, and how I feel about her. I love you both, and I just wish...”  
I stepped out from the under the stands. They haven't notice me yet.  
“...I just wish...”  
“You wish what Harry?” Both their heads snap in my direction. I can see the look of horror in their eyes saying 'All this time she was standing there'. They look like deer caught in headlights, I see the defeat in their eyes. “You know, you've been acting off lately as well Draco. I know I probably should have just spoke to you, but I didn't know what to say. So I had Collin follow you.” I took the photo out of my pocket. By now it was wrinkled from looking at it so much. “You are truly beautiful together you know?”  
“Mia.. I-”  
“You what Malfoy?” he flinched like I just slapped him, I haven't called him that since he apologized to me early in the year. “You're sorry? Sorry that you fucked my best friend?” Now it was Harry's time to flinch. “I just don't understand, was it good? Was it what you always dreamed of? What I want to know is why you stayed with me when you so obviously love him. I would have been fine you know if you came to me and said you wanted to be with him, hurt yes, but happy in the end if it made you both happy.” They were both staring at the grass, heads hung low and shoulders slumped in defeat.  
“Hermione, please,” I can hear the desperation in Draco's voice, “I wanted to tell you, I thought that maybe… things could… I'm not sure. All I know is that I love you, and I love Harry. I know that he loves us both, and I know that you love us as well.”  
“What are you getting at Draco?”  
“I was thinking, and I know that this probably isn't the greatest time to throw this out there, but if, I don't know, the three of us? I just… yeah, and I mean, I haven't even spoken to Harry about it, but...”  
I just stare at him. I'm not sure whether to slap him or laugh. They just sit and stare and wait for me to say something, anything. But I can't because now that Draco threw that suggestion in the air it just keeps playing in my mind. Draco with his blonde hair and pale skin, Harry with his black hair and sun kissed skin, and then myself, Brown hair and caramel skin, a perfect blend of the two. I can picture the three of us, sweat slicked skin, hands roaming, mouths tasting, the three of us tangled in the sheets, and the utter bliss it would create. I look at the photo in my hand. Their deceit and lies, I'm not sure if I can do it, at least not yet.  
“I just-” I try and find the words, “I just need some time to think. I do love you both as well, but you lied and went behind my back, and I just, I need time to think. I'm not dismissing anything, nor am I making promises, I just need… some time.”  
They agree to give me some space and they go their separate ways, this time into their respective locker rooms. I saw the way that they both looked, remorseful yet hopeful. I don't know if I can agree to this, but I love them, so maybe… maybe it could work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets some advice, and overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try to delve into the multi-chapter land. Most likely will be updated sporadically. Hope you stick with me!

I'm pacing again. It's been two weeks since I confronted Draco and Harry. I haven't spoken to either of them besides what was necessary for classes and head duties. I just dont know how I'm feeling, I wish there was someone I could talk to about this. I can't speak to Ron for obvious reasons, he would either turn red and mumble something before rushing away, or try and duel Draco. I can't talk to Ginny, she's still bitter about her break up with Harry, and I don't want to even think about taking to Lavender or Pavarti, the gossip to follow would be around the school before you could say Gryffindor.

There was a soft knock on the door. Probably a student in need of some assistance. I opened the door and the sight of blonde hair made my heart jump before I realized it wasn't platinum, and the eyes I was looking into weren't silver, but blue.

"Luna, I thought you were someone else for a second,"  
"Oh, that's not a problem, I can see the Nargles have formed a new colony in your hair. That's why I came by you see, I was just wondering if you needed someone to talk with? I don't know if you're attached to Nargles by now, but it will be mating season for them soon. It would be nice to set them free to go about thier cycle."  
I will never fully understand Luna, but durring the past summer we had grown closer, me finally realizing she wasn't mad but gifted, had a lot to do with that. If anyone were to make me believe in divination, it would be Luna.  
"I actually could use someone to talk to, if it also helps with the infestation of my hair, all the better."  
I move aside to allow her to enter, and we take a seat on the sofa closest to the fire.  
"I don't know where to start really."  
"I usually find the beginning to be a good place to start. However, the end can be just as nice."  
"Well- you see- I, I don't-"  
"Mia, take a breath, it will come."  
I take a deep breath, reach over and grab the photo I had Colin take. I have been looking at it non-stop trying to figure out my next course of action. Thrusting the photo into Luna's hands,  
"Here."  
Luna looked down at the photograph, she watched the scene repeat it self a few times before looking back up at me with understanding in her eyes.  
"They are rather beautiful together. You can see the love they have for each other. You can also see how much they love you."  
I scoffed at that,  
"Yeah they love me so much they decided to be together."  
"I was talking about when you are with them. They look at you like you hung the moon, the both of them."  
"What do you mean, Luna? I could see Draco, but Harry? It doesn't seem possible. We've been best friends since first year. We went through a war together, but he's never looked at me like that, a sister maybe." He doesn't right? I mean he can't. I know Draco said Harry did, but there was Cho, and then Ginny, he's liked other girls. He used to try and work out his feelings by talking with me and asking for my advice.  
Bringing this up to Luna she just smiled at me.  
"Did you know that Moon Sprites have destined mates? But they live for such a long time decades can pass before meeting thier perfect match. They have lovers along the way, and they may find someone they truly love, but there is still something missing."  
I know Luna is trying to make a point, but all I can think was that Draco and Harry were the perfect mates she was taking about; and I said as much.  
"Like I said, something is missing. Moon Sprites also happen to be one of the few creatures that have triad relationships as well." Luna looked up with a sparkle in her eye reminiscent of our late Headmaster. "They may find one mate before the other, but they both have the feeling of being incomplete until finding thier third."  
I was quiet while contemplating Luna's words. Is there something missing in my relationship with Draco? Or someone? Is there anything between Harry and myself? I do love him, but I never really thought about being with him, that is until Draco brought it up.  
"Well, I'm a bit peckish, I'm going to head down to the kitchens to get some pudding. Would you like to come?"  
"No, thank you Luna. I'll stay here, I have a lot to think about. Thank you for talking with me, hopefully the Nargles will leave soon, I'd rather them not mate in my hair."  
"They do look a bit more active than before. I'll take that as a positive sign." Luna smiled and went on her way.  
\-----------  
Later that evening, I'm doing my rounds and spot Draco and Harry walking down the opposite direction. "Shit" I mumble, ducking behind a shit of armor before they see me.  
"Honestly, I don't know Harry, I can't imagine she's made a decision yet. I mean, yes, it's been two weeks, but I could tell when she confronted us she looked broken. You have to admit, we fucked up."  
They stopped several yards away, I wish they would keep moving, I really don't want to hear this.  
"I know, we should have just told her."  
"You think?" Draco spit out sarcasticly. "The only reason I didn't tell her was because you said you had a plan! But if I would've just talked with her about what happened and how we were feeling, she never would have been this hurt!!"  
"I know, I know that now. When I heard her talking with Colin about following you I-"  
"Wait, you knew he was going to follow us? What the fuck Harry?!"  
"I know, I'm sorry!!! I thought if she she saw us together she would, have an epiphany or something? I know I fucked this up. I know your relationship is in shambles because of me, and that Hermione is heart broken. I never meant for this to happen, I was selfish, I just wanted, I don't know? For both of you to be happy? I just thought maybe seeing you and I together would put the idea of the three of us together in her head. I know you never said anything about it to me, but I could tell you were thinking about it when you spoke to me about telling her the truth. I'm sorry Draco, I never meant for any of this to happen."  
"Merlin Harry, I wish you would have told me! I love her, I don't want to lose her. When she gave me a chance this year I was so shocked and thrilled. Honestly, I don't want to lose you either and I know the three of us could have something great. But if I had to choose..."  
"It would be 'Mione I know. I only want you both to be happy, and if she only wants you, well I'll be hurt, but it's nothing I don't deserve for putting you both through this. She's my best friend, I love her too much to purposely hurt her, and I know we've only become close this year, but I feel the same about you as well. I only want you to be happy as well."  
"I know that, and deep down I think she knows that too. I just wish she'd talk to us so we could explain. I mean that picture, what is it even of? We've never actually, you know, so what could it show?"  
"Probably the locker room, that was the only time we ever did anything besides snog."  
"Fuck, of course it would be that."  
They continued walking down the corridor around the corner, out of my site and hearing range. I don't know what to think. Was that really the first time they did anything? But they had still been snogging behind my back for who knows how long. Ugh, why the fuck did this have to happen. I returned to my rounds thinking about everything I heard, going over it again and again. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I ran into door.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to hit you with the door."  
"It's okay Luna, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, my mind way elsewhere. Did you find some pudding?"  
"Oh yes! The elves are very helpful, and they hold the best conversations."  
"They do, well I'm a bit off course from my rounds, must have skipped a turn or two, I'll need to back track a bit. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Of course, and it seems whatever you were thinking about is working."  
"What do you mean Luna?"  
"Well, it seems that by this time tomorrow the Nargles should be gone! Congratulations on being free of their colony."  
Luna just smiled and went on her way, skipping in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.  
Sometimes, I wish I could understand what she really is getting at.  
I finish my rounds and get ready for bed with thoughts of Draco's and Harry's conversation. As I lay awake, I make up my mind, tomorrow. Tomorrow I will confront them.


End file.
